This application relates to a communication apparatus that has multiple interfaces for multiple communication lines, such as a telephone line and a LAN (Local Area Network) line. Moreover, the application also relates to a connection control method performed by the communication apparatus.
A communication apparatus that performs communication through multiple communication lines, such as an ISDN (Integrated Service Digital Network) line and a LAN line, has multiple interfaces corresponding to the respective communication lines. In the communication apparatus, multiple communication connectors corresponding to the respective interfaces are disposed on the same surface of the apparatus to reduce layout space of the connectors. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-115895 discloses one such communication apparatus.
In the aforementioned communication apparatus, however, because some communication connectors, such as an ISDN connector and an Ethernet connector, have identical shapes, a network cable plug and a communication connector that are different in standard may be connected by mistake. If the improper connection between the network cable plug and the communication connector, which are different in standard, is made, irregular voltages and signals are provided to pins of the communication connector. This will cause the communication apparatus to malfunction.